Sold To The Devil and Lilith
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine Schwimley (OC) has been caught and is going to be sold as a slave. A year later, Karrine is finally going to be auctioned. And then she gets bought by Lilith. Why? The devil was looking for a new weapon up his sleeve. This'd really help in the fight against Michael. Well, if she hadn't met the Winchesters. WinchestersxOC AngelsxOC DemonsxOC
1. Part 1

Sobs wracked the girl's body as tears streamed down her face.

She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt like this.

Her lips quivered, and then quivered again when she opened it slightly, then her mouth opened all the way, a silent scream trying to burst from her throat, but she couldn't.

She couldn't speak.

She tried, but her throat needed water. It hadn't had water for months. Almost a year.

But she could go a year without water and months without food and sleep.

She turned as someone came in, and then she saw the water.

It was a cup of water for her!

She drank it up greedily, and then was handed another cup. She drank many cups, until it was all gone.

Then she was given food.

"You're gonna be auctioned today."

The girls wings, one black and one white, flared in fear.

"I'm going to be bought?" She asked.

"Yes Karrine, you are."

And then it was over.

She was being brought out.

Everything about her was said, and she was showed off.

She wasn't listening, until one woman cried, "$20,000!"

The gavel was banged three times, and she was led into a dark room.

What was gonna happen to her?


	2. Part 2

"Would you like her wings clipped?" Lilith looked to the slave she had just bought.

She was pretty, really, she had so blonde hair it was silver. And her eyes, her eyes were purple.

"No. No, if she tries to fly away then we'll clip her wings." Karrine gulped in fear.

She didn't want her wings clipped. She wouldn't try to fly.

Lilith looked to her new slave.

Lucifer would like this one.

*In Hell*

Karrine tugged at her collar around her neck.

There was Seekerin symbols on it that made her just about powerless.

"Ah, so this is the slave you've bought me, Lilith." Lucifer said, having to stoop just a little bit because both Lilith and Karrine were shorter than him.

Not by much, though.

"She's beautiful..." Lucifer said, looking her over.

Her wings were small, and her hair was long, to her mid back.

"You didn't clip her wings, Lilith..." Lucifer said, looking at her one black wing and one white wing.

"I didn't feel the need to. If she tries to fly away, then we will clip her wings, right?" Lucifer nodded.

"And she'll be the best third in command." Lucifer said, then said, "Lilith, you will always be my second in command."

Lilith nodded, smiling.

"We just have to watch out for the Winchesters..." Lucifer said, and Lilith nodded in understanding.

"Who?" Karrine asked in the soft voice that was still ragged from disuse.

"Oh, their hunters. They'd kill you the moment they saw something was up with you." Lucifer said.

Karrine's eyes widened and she took a ragged breath.

"Please don't let them."

Lucifer nodded.

"Of course."

Karrine nodded.

**Next chapter is a few years into the future, when we get to the last bits of season 4, begining of season 5.**


	3. Part 3

*2 Years Later*

Karrine was always by Lucifer's side.

She never left.

She never tried to run.

She did everything she was told, and never objected.

Well, twice.

Twice she did.

Those 2 times he did... SOMETHING... terrible.

But she tried to forget.

However, it was true.

She forgave, but could never forget.

Never...

One day, she looked up, alone, to see 4 men.

2 of them were angels, one of them an ArchAngel like Lucifer, except, of course, Lucifer was stronger.

The other 2... they were Sam and Dean Winchester.

Lucifer told her stories about them, about how they killed demon after demon, and that they were going to end up letting him out.

And they had.

Karrine remembered.

It was the fateful day they killed her only friend.

Lilith.

She stood, and her wings, which had grown to around ArchAngel size, flared.

"Stand down, Karrine." Lucifer called, coming around the corner.

You should have seen their faces, they were so shocked.

Karrine nodded, and put down her hands, and her wings drooped.

She had never had them clipepd.

No.

She never tried to run.

"Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel."

Lucifer looked at them all... fondly, then his eyes landed on Gabriel.

"My dear brother, Gabriel."

That's when Lucifer walked a little forward, and Gabriel took a step back.

"Karrine." Karrine looked up at Lucifer, waiting.

"Manage this."

Karrine nodded, then suddenly blurred, or superspeeded, behind the 4, slamming cuffs around their hands.

Karrine still had the Seekerin seel around her neck, but she could blur and she could flash to other places and she could make sheilds to keep Lucifer safe, but nothing else.

She was less powerless then before, but she was still... still not a full Seeker.

Once it was taken off.

And that terrible thing happened.

Karrine had them stuck in chairs in front of Lucifer in 5 seconds flat.

"Good job. But still not good enough." Lucifer said, and Karrine bowed her head.

"I am sorry." She said.

Lucifer nodded.

"Well, now that you have seen a taste of what my weapon can do, would you like to see what else she can do?"

Karrine's eyes widened.

He was releasing the seal!

But no, she would never betray him.

Well... no, never.

It wasn't in her nature.

She was loyal unless she was given a reason not to.

She was only once given a reason not to.

She forgave him though.

"You monster! Who is she?" Dean cried.

"It's a Seeker." Sam said.

Karrine's breath hitched.

"It's?" She asked.

"I told you, Karrine. I told you."

Lucifer grabbed her necklace, and then let it go.

The seal was gone.

"Go at them."

And then Lucifer was looking at them through a window.

"I. Am. NOT. An. It!" Karrine cried.

"Be careful with the Sam fellow! Don't hurt him TO much! He is my vessel!" Lucifer called, and Karrine nodded.

Karrine walked to them, and tapped their heads one by one.

Their pain filled cries blared out as Karrine shot pain into them.

"Why do you follow his orders?" Castiel tried as he felt so much pain.

Karrine stopped.

"Well... he's my master. Why shouldn't I?" Karrine looked genuinly confused at him.

And then her innocence showed.

They were still in great pain, she hadn't lifted that, but they couldn't stop the tingle when they saw this.

"Well, has he ever done anything to you that made you- oh dear fuck!- want to not follow his orders?" Dean asked, panting.

Karrine's eyes darkened.

"I'm done with small talk." She said.

Then, she lifted their pain.

Their sighs of relief fell short as she tipped all their chairs and they hit the ground.

"God damn it!" Sam cried.

Karrine had the sudden urge to kill that man.

But she couldn't.

Lucifer wouldn't like that.

Lucifer had already ran off somewhere, probably to do some preporation for the apocolypse.

"Which one of you killed Lilith?" Karrine's soft voice, raw with emotion, reached their ears.

"I did." Sam answered.

Karrine's fist clenched, and tears dripped down her face.

"You ruined my life, Sammy."

Dean growled.

"I'm the only one that calls him Sammy!"

"Really? I distinctly remember that Gabriel here called him Sammy-Boy once."

Karrine said, a little defiantly.

"Would you talk to Lucifer like this?" Gabriel asked.

"No! Of course not! Gosh damn you guys annoy me!" Karrine kicked Sam's head, making him groan.

She went and kicked the rest.

Karrine, when finished, pulled their chairs up.

Karrine sat in her own chair, backwards, hanging her arms over the back of the chair.

"Let's get one thing straight here." Karrine said.

"I- I- mhm... just don't speak." Karrine sighed.

"It makes me want- it makes me want to hurt you more."

Karrine looked down.

"I'm sorry."

The guys in front of her looked at each other.

"Let us go then." Cas said.

She looked up, pale, and wide eyed.

"N-no, are you insane in the membrain?" She asked, not even trying to make a joke, and pointed up at her head.

"Well, then I guess you're not that sorry." Gabriel said.

"I don't care if I'm so sorry I'd let myself be killed and eaten alive, I'd rather that than-"

Her breathing hitched.

Taking ragged breaths, she shook her head.

"Than what?" Sam asked.

"What does he do to you?" Dean asked.

"It- what- I- just shut up!" Karrine cried, tears streaming down her face.

"God damn it, please, just shut up!"

Karrine grabbed the sides of her head and just cried harder.

Karrine, when she was finally calmed, tapped their heads and let them feel the pain again.

"You done?" Lucifer asked, coming in.

"Yes." Karrine said, following, and Lucifer reactivated the seal on her necklace, leaving the guys to writhe in pain.

"Do you feel bad?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes." Karrine answered.


End file.
